dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Mademoiselle Marie (New Earth) to Anais Guillot (New Earth) Checkmate Vol 2 21 - 22 rewrites the story of Marie and is given the name Anais Guillot. Though there were a few other women active during the war with the Marie codename, she was the one responsible for all the recorded WWII adventures so there shouldn't be any confusion with moving her. Kyletheobald 14:33, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Mademoiselle Marie (New Earth) would best be a redirect to Mademoiselle Marie, then. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 14:38, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Ernie Chua to Ernie Chan According to the man himself, Chua was something he was stuck with by immigration, his real last name is Chan. The MDP has him listed as "Ernesto Chan", but he goes by Ernie. Currently, his stuff is split up between Chua and Chan, likely due to whatever he used in his signature at the time. : 15:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Harm (Dakotaverse) to Edward Pugliese (Dakotaverse) Real name known. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 12:49, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Kirtan-Rhodd (New Earth) and Kirtann Rodd (New Earth) to Kirtan-Rodd (New Earth) Part merge, part move. Kirtan-Rodd is the spelling given in . -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:03, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Horace Eustace Canfield Nichols (New Earth) to Horace Canfield (New Earth) "Bulldozer" Canfield and "Bulldozer" Nichols are two different characters. Canfield is the best known, in Our Army at War, Sgt. Rock and Suicide Squad Vol 2 and virtually everywhere else. Nichols had one initial appearance (before Canfield) and then returned in Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. Vol 1 7 as a general. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) James Moriarty (Earth-One) to Thomas Moriarty (Earth-Two) Both the listed appearances are for an ancestor of James, named Thomas in . His first appearance was Earth-Two, his second New Earth. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Batman Episode: Call of the Cobblepot et al to Batman (2004 TV Series) Episode: Call of the Cobblepot et al For consistency since the parent series is Batman (2004 TV Series) and to avoid confusion with the 1966 episodes... which should likely be dabbed. - Byfield 20:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :The Episodes need some major moving. It's been brought up a couple of times, but nothing ever really materialized. I think all episodes should be moved to "Series Name Episode:". We also need to get some standard in naming, as some series are called "Animated Series" and some "TV Series" (even though they're animated). Adaptations have long been second class articles, and would definitely need more love. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Personally "TV series" (or Series depending on caps pref) would seem to work best, with year added if need be. But it looks like the dabbing may cause problems with autocatting in the image template. - Byfield 21:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Nathan experimented with automatically adding TV Series/Images, but it categorizes images wrong if the series doesn't have (TV Series) - Teen Titans/Images, Batman/Images. So yeah, that needs some consideration as well. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Since the categories can be added manually, it seems that shouldn't hold up the move, just add something to the template's "To Do" list. - Byfield 03:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Undead -> Zombies There is a small almost unnecessary distinction between Zombies and the Undead. A lot of the information here can be moved to the Necromancers page and the Zombies page. Mainly the difference is that Zombies are applied to humans whereas the Undead are any moving dead entity. However the information on the Undead page is attributed to Zombies as well as Necromancy and should be split up accordingly. :Midoki24 05:41, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Fury of Firestorm Vol 1 1 to Fury of Firestorm Vol 2 1 We had this discussion before, I still think it should be Vol 2. Firestorm Vol 2 is actually Fury of Firestorm Vol 1. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:38, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. Before Firestorm Vol 2 it was renamed to plain "Firestorm" it WAS The Fury of Firestorm Vol 1. It's like counting Aquaman Vol 7 as Vol 6 just because the real Vol 6 got renamed to "Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis". Smash Brawler 23:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Martha Wayne (New Earth) to Martha Kane (New Earth) Kane is her maiden name.--1966batfan 19:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sportsmaster (Earth-16) to Lawrence Crock (Earth-16) In Young Justice Vol 2 7 Artemis's father is revealed to have the first name Lawrence. That's the same name as the New Earth Sportsmaster. Paired with his relationship with Artemis, I think that's enough proof to justify a move. Kyletheobald 18:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Definitely right.--1966batfan 20:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Nothing's certain yet. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Checkmate to Checkmate (New Earth) I guess we need to move Checkmate to Checkmate (New Earth). Why? There are two different versions of Checkmate (the Comic Version and the Smallville Version). Maybe Checkmate will be a part of any other series or another earth in the DC Universe. --JimmyOlsen 16:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Krenshaw (New Earth) Detective Krenshaw appeared in Animal Man Vol 2 1, and doesn't have a first name yet. Someone went ahead and made a character page and a gallery for him, so it's made some work for us, once we know his real name. - Hatebunny 13:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Teshomé Hawkins (Dakotaverse) to Teshomé Hawkins (New Earth) He never appeared in the Dakotaverse, only in the special, which is New Earth. -'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 09:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Thaal Sinestro (Justice) to Sinestro (Justice) Justice came out before the first name Thaal was first used. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 13:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Amparo (New Earth) to Amparo Cardenas (New Earth) In Blue Beetle Vol 3 1 they reveal her last name. Kyletheobald 18:59, September 21, 2011 (UTC) : agreed --Ouroborosi 15:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC)